The Secret Chimes
by TitaniumPants
Summary: There they go again. The wind chimes. Whenever something goes wrong, the wind starts to blow and the wind chimes start to sing. Now that my dogs lost and that I hear them, I start to panic. The wind has stopped, but the chimes sing louder. "He's dead".
1. how it started

There they go again. The wind chimes. Whenever something goes wrong, the wind starts to blow and the wind chimes start to sing. Now that my dogs lost and that I hear them, I start to panic. The wind has stopped, but the chimes sing louder. Im pretty sure my dog's dead. But, I have to at least find his body. But, before I do that lets rewind.

**The Chimes Of The Wind.**

It all started when my mom and I went for a walk around the neighborhood. She walked off to go find something around the corner. A couple of minutes later, the wind started to blow, I heard wind chimes in the distance, and I heard a blood curling scream. I only thought the wind chimes where just hung on somebody's house. But, I remembered, nobody has any wind chimes. Another blood curling scream. "Momma!" I ran around the corner just to see nothing. The wind stopped suddenly, but the wind chimes only got louder. I heard crying and screaming in the distance. "Mommy!" I broke into a flat out sprint around the neighborhood but, I stopped when I saw the most gruesome thing. My mom, laying in a pool of blood, with a huge gash through her stomach. I fell to my knees and started crying. I held her in my arms, "Annabell," she said " remember momma loves you, please take care of yourself and braden, for me." "okay momma anything." She out her bloodstained hand to my cheek and held it there. With a sigh, it slowly but surely dropped. By then I was bawling.

**A/N: hope you like it! second fanfic maybe not so good. tell me what you think!**


	2. Present Day after my dog dies

***~^PRESENT DAY^~***

"Annabell!" Braden calls. _What now little boy! _"WHAT NOW?" I say, filled with anger. "CAN YOU MAKE ME A UM….SANDWICH?" He yells. "NO I'LL PASS ON THAT ONE" _Ding Dong!_ I squeal with delight as I open the door for my boyfriend. "Hey Declan!" I say as I hug him. He smells different every time! He smells like a mix of lilies and honeydew. "Hey Anna" he says with that smooth like honey voice he has. I step back and look at his clothes. He has on a tight-fitted dark blue shirt with black jeans and blue converse. He has dark black hair with light blue eyes. I feel so plain next to him. I have dirty blonde hair with golden yellow eyes. I get my eyes from my mom she has kind of yellowish eyes but mine are much brighter. Kind of like an Edward Cullen color but a little dimmer and I'm most definitely not a vampire. I'm just a freak that hears wind chimes every time someone I know is in trouble. "So, any chimes lately" Declan says. Yeah he knows, but he hears them too. Guess we're freaks of nature together. "Now, if you didn't hear any, why would I?" I say worried clear on my face. We move to the couch as he pulls out the newspaper. "This."

**A/N: AWHHH I'm so mean! I hate cliffies myself but I had to do it!**

**No promises but I will TRY to update by next week. Penelope Out!**


	3. Confessions

**A/N: So I've decided to change the name of this story to **_**The Secret Chimes.**_** I really don't know, it just seemed to fit better than the chime of the wind because Annabell and Declan are the only ones who (assumingly) hear the Chimes so. Yeah….**

Previously on _The Secret Chimes:_

_"So, any chimes lately" Declan says. Yeah he knows, but he hears them too. Guess we're freaks of nature together. "Now, if you didn't hear any, why would I?" I say worried clear on my face. We move to the couch as he pulls out the newspaper. "This."_

Declan's POV ( mwahahahaha)

I handed her the newspaper, watching her face for any signs of distress. "Christian Miller, age 14, has been found dead on 105 Blank Street" She read aloud. "Witnesses say they didn't see any suspicious people around the neighborhood. Christian's mom said he never came home the night before the killing, although he had been acting very strange before going out on a drive around town." She set the paper down on the coffee table and but her face in her hands. "I don't know why any of this is happening" she says. "I knew him. I should've heard the chimes!"

"Sweetness it's alright," I say, rubbing her back "it's not like he was ever nice to you." Christian Miller was the head of the football team. Of course, Annabell being the head cheerleader, he decided to pursue her. When he asked her out she, very nicely, declined and told him she had a boyfriend. This was me. He had gotten shot down, something that he very rarely had to deal with, and tried to force himself on her. But she was a very strong girl and took care of him.

She looked up at me with teary eyes "I know that but still it kind of hurt whenever somebody dies and I can't help it." She said. She stood up and walked in the middle if the room, wearing a worried mask on her beautiful face. "Declan I haven't been completely honest with you."

I stood up and sat on the coffee table in front on her. "You can tell me anything" I say, keeping a straight face. I didn't want to frighten her into not telling me whatever this was. I really wanted to know and I was afraid that this was going to be very big.

"Good," she says. "Because this is big." She walked to the kitchen. Grabbed 2 glasses of water, some packaged popcorn, and a raw, unfrozen fish. She set everything down in order: Glass of water, popcorn, raw fish, glass of water. First she sat down and poured water all over herself and started counting backwards from 10. When she got to 5 I head this magical noise and she changed into the most unbelievable creature.

**A/N: Hey! I'm so sorry for the big cliffie also sorry about the short chappie. I will updating more often though. I will try to have at least 1000 words next chap so, yeah... It will not be like this every chapter though! **

**What do you think she turned into?**


End file.
